Black Magic
by Yuki2
Summary: This doesn't really have all that much to do with Cardcaptor Sakura, however, the girl who narraters posesses Sakura's abilities. A story of nine kids, who travel back into time, to change the past, to fix something that was made wrong with time. If you'v
1. Her Troubles

CCS does not belong to me.  
Hey, Jewel Quest Fans, check this out!  
And well, the beginning isn't all that good, and I wrote it over a course of two months (yes, I know I said I'd have it done very soon) but the ending is quite well. I'm very busy with school, bu I'll try to post more. Wait until July. Then the writing REALLY starts to heat up!  
  
Her Troubles  
I recall it all started with Nakita and that mysterious email for help. But before I can start my story, you must first hear Nakita's story, how she spent that summer break, so many years ago.  
Nakita had just gotten off of the plane to Norway with her pet, Cherry, a odd pet that had pretended to be a stuffed animal, and Kanari Care, a good friend who lived in the same town as her Grandmother, whom she had come to visit.  
They journeyed to the town and up a hill where the town was, and where Kanari lived. Nakita lived farther up the hill.  
Kanari lived in quite a large house, well kept, and was eager to get home, so Nakita happily volunteered to walk to her house by herself. Kanari reluctantly agreed.  
"Don't worry about me." Nakita said as she waved over her shoulder and started up the hill. "I'll be fine!"  
"Is it very long to your grandmothers?" Cherry wanted to know.  
"Not really." Nakita said. "See that white house up there, Cherry? There it is?" Nakita smiled, excited, and began to run. Cherry bounced in her arms.  
"Slow down Nakita." Cherry panted as Nakita ran up to the black gate.  
"I can't!" Nakita called, running up.  
Up in a tree, four boys hung on its branches, watching.  
"Looks like Mrs. Gliverd's got a visitor." One of the boys said. "C'mon."  
"So this is it?" Cherry asked, peering at the house. "Sure big."  
"Yeah, I kn-" Nakita's head came in contact with a pebble. "Hey, watch it!" Three more pebbles came flying down. Nakita lowered her head and started to run for the door. She urgently ran up to the door and started to ring the doorbell.  
"Who was that?" Cherry asked.  
"Shh." Nakita said. The four boys jumped off of the tree and approached Nakita.  
"Allow us to intro-" The first boy (obviously the leader) started.  
"Ve don't wont them introductions ageen!" A voice rang out. The door creaked open and a head, wrapped in a black shawl, came out. "Shoo."  
"You can't make me shoo, lady." The boy crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Grandma?" Nakita asked.  
"Oh yes I can." Mrs. Gliverd came out and started poking the boy with a broom. The boy in return grabbed the handle and started to poke it at her, who yelped in pain.  
"Hey!" Nakita said, snatching over the broom and slamming it over his head.  
"Hey!" The boy covered his head, glaring at Nakita. "Who do you think you are?"  
"Who do you think YOU are?" Nakita asked, indignant. Nakita and the boy glared at each other while the other three giggled and pulled off apples from Mrs. Gliverd's apple tree (which was rather shriveled) and ate them. "Listen, kid, I better not find you around here or anywhere near my grandmother and her house again." Nakita said, hands on her hips, sticking a finger in the boy's face, who leaned back away from it and turned red.  
He smirked and crossed his arms, a crooked smile on his face.  
"You don't know what you're up against." He said, marching out of the gates. The other three dropped the apple cores and followed.  
***  
"So, what's happened?" Nakita asked, as they were in the kitchen. She poured herself some orange juice into a cracked cup and began to drink it. Cherry lay on the table, posed as a stuffed animal.  
"They're the most ridiculous gang of all time." Mrs. Gliverd said, scowling. "I'm sorry you had to see them, Nikki."  
"It's all right." Nakita said. "I want to know more about him." Mrs. Gliverd sighed, and walked over to the counted.  
"It's rather a long story." Mrs. Gliverd started. "You're tired Nakita. How bout we talk about this tomorrow?" Nakita shrugged. "Let's get you unpacked." Nakita followed Mrs. Gliverd upstairs, to an empty room, except for a plain bed and a dresser. There Mrs. Gliverd left her and disappeared.  
"Nakita?" Cherry asked from the doorway. She had followed them up. Nakita looked up, her eyes full of tears. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know." Nakita said, wiping her tears. "Grandma doesn't seem herself anymore, and the house is, well, so run-down. I wonder what happened?"  
"Don't worry." Cherry said. "She said she'll explain it all to you tomorrow. Let's see if we can make any improvements here." Nakita smiled.  
"Yes, let's." Nakita pulled her bags towards her and started to zip open the bag and pull out items. "It's just those three guys that bother me, and Norway doesn't seem like such a good place suddenly."  
"Take it easy." Cherry suggested. "Your grandmother must have a good reason for this." Nakita sighed, and stretched on the bed.  
"C'mon Cherry. Let's go visit Kanari." Nakita left her bags and, grabbing Cherry, started downstairs.  
Kanari's house was well kept. Nakita rang the doorbell at the gate, and it automatically opened. Nakita walked up to the door, it opened, and revealed a grinning Kanari.  
"Hey, what's up!" Kanari said, more of squeal than a question.  
"A lot of things." Nakita said glumly.  
"Hey." Kanari said. "What's wrong?" Nakita titled her head, and shrugged. Kanari closed the door behind her.  
"C'mon, let's go to the ice cream parlor in town." Kanari said. "We can talk there -if you want to, that is." Nakita nodded and they walked down towards the town, down the path again.  
"So?" Kanari asked after they had ordered their drinks.  
"Well, I was just going to Granny's house, and these three boys were throwing apples at her, well, not exactly, but they were in our tree and they were, well, basically vandalizing."  
"Vandalizing is a serious violation of the law in the U.S." Kanari said, sipping her frozen milkshake. "What are you going to do?"  
"Well, I told them to stay away from my grandmother and if." She suddenly broke of, and looked at the door. The three boys had just entered. Kanari followed her gaze. She leaned close and whispered in Nakita's ear.  
"Is that them?" She asked. Nakita nodded, her gaze fixed, her eyes narrowed, and, as Kanari noted, looking very scary, like she could murder someone at the moment. Kanari edged away.  
The boys met Nakita's gaze and came over.  
"Why, isn't it Mrs. Gliverd's little granddaughter." The leader taunted. "Glad to see you here." Nakita peered at him, her eyebrows slightly arched and higher than normal. Kanari stiffened a giggle and watched. The boy grunted.  
"This time we WILL introduce ourselves." Another one said. "This is Jack (he pointed to their leader) and I'm-"  
"We, or rather I, already know." Kanari said calmly, stirring her milkshake with her straw, looking like everything suited her just fine. The four others stared at her. Kanari looked up, her straw still in her hand. "Jack, Martin, and Hugo." She said, pointing the straw at each of them in turn. "Big deal." Jack's ears turned red.  
"And what do you know?" He asked, snatching away Kanari's milkshake from her. "You've been away for a long while!"  
"So?" Kanari drew her milkshake back and started to eat it once again. "Big deal." Jack gritted his teeth.  
"So, I would like to know why you guys pick on my grandmother and our house." Nakita demanded indignantly.  
"Don't you know?" Jack asked, leaning on the table. He whispered, "She's a witch." By now he was so close to Nakita's ear that if she turned her head, it would collide with his. But she didn't, instead, she thought this over, and, without any warning, slapped him with the back of her hand, her face turned still towards Kanari.  
"Ow!" Jack said, holding his cheek. Nakita stood up.  
"She is not!" She hissed.  
"Is too!" Jack said, grabbing Kanari's milkshake and using it as an ice pack. "Hey, isn't Mrs. Gliverd a witch?" Jack turned towards the rest of the customers in the parlor. There came the noise of a few murmurs.  
"That proves it." Martin cut in. Nakita stared at them, and for a few seconds, she looked like she was going to slap all of them again, but instead, she turned red and rushed out of the parlor.  
"Oh, gee, thanks a lot!" Kanari said. Grabbing her milkshake from Jack, she pinched his red cheek and hurried after Nakita.  
"Gah." Jack said, holding his cheek desperately.  
"Nakita, wait up!" Kanari said, hurrying after Nakita, who was running back towards her house. Nakita stopped, paused, and turned around. They were already out of town.  
"I just can't stand it anymore!" Nakita said, her voice rising angrily. "I mean, who does he think he is? My grandmother, a witch?" Kanari didn't say anything.  
"And announcing it for the whole." Nakita broke off and sighed. "Ooh, one of these days!" She raised a fist at the sky.  
"Nakita." Kanari interrupted.  
"I will get him! I will get back! At him for all he's done!" Nakita said, raising her fist each time.  
"Nakita." Kanari said.  
"Stupid freak."  
"Nakita!" Kanari said, a little taken aback and a little frantic.  
"What's wrong?" Nakita asked.  
"Your wings." Kanari hissed.  
"Huh?" Nakita looked over her shoulder. "Ah!" She quickly dissolved her wings. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Guess it does when you get mad." Kanari said, slurping down the rest of the milkshake. Halfway done, she remembered that it had been on Jack's cheek and threw it in the nearest trashcan. "C'mon, ignore them. Try to enjoy it here."  
So, around two weeks after that incident, Nakita stomped into Kanari's house, asked politely to use the computer (the only one in town, and the maids didn't dare refuse, while the Care's were out of town for the day) and sent an email, addressing what had happened, and how she had tried to ignore them, but they kept breaking windows and killing her flowers when she tried to get the house in order.  
And around that time, I was in the park, resting under a tree, enjoying the summer day.  
"Summer, summer, summer." Snowy hummed. I groaned.  
"July, July, July." I said. "How I love July."  
"No magnet summer school, eh?" Snowy asked, grinning. I laughed.   
"That sure is right!"  
"Oh, hey, Yuki." Rene said, peering over the edge of Vash's laptop. "You've got mail."  
"What, you're logged into my account?" I asked, rushing over.  
"No, Vash's got a system, if you know their screen name, you can see if they have any emails."  
"Oh?" I said, typing in my password and waiting. "Hmm? I don't know this person." Her hand moved the mouse over the delete button.  
"Wait." Vash stopped her hand. "What does the subject say again?" Yuki scrolled up. "Oh!" It read: I really need help-bad.  
"Oh, great." Yuki said sarcastically. Vash took the mouse from her and clicked it. Yuki sighed as they waited. "This is a waste of time."  
"From Jeremy Care." Vash read the return address.  
"Hey, isn't that like, I'm not sure, but part of Kanari's family?" I inquired.  
"Yeah." Doughboy said. The six of us crowded around the laptop.  
"I'm sorry to disturb your summer break." Kelli read. "But I really need some help. There are some people in town that think my grandmother's a witch and vandalize our house and yard and do everything to get in our way. My grandmother never goes outside anymore, and they bother me while I'm shopping. I really don't know what to do! Kanari's a great friend, but it seems she could care less. Of course, I don't expect her to do anything about it, we're all helpless. I don't know how you can help me, but I really need it. Remember, I don't expect you to help me either. It's just that, those people, those three boys that form a gang, they're so annoying! I've tried to ignore them, and forget about them, but they come back! What have I done to deserve this? And please, how can I change it? Sincerely, Nakita." Vash glared at me.  
"What?" I asked, edging away.  
"And you said to delete this." I turned red.  
"Uh, sorry?" I said. "Look, I didn't know, I'm really sorry." Vash shrugged.  
"Can't be helped."  
"How CAN we help her?" Kelli asked. "I feel so sorry for the poor girl."  
"Let's see." Vash said, typing in some keys, and the screen suddenly turned blue. "I've been analyzing the particles that I downloaded that were on our clothes from Uri. I was so glad that I was able to collect them before anyone washed them."  
"Oh?" Snowy asked.  
"They would've damaged your washer." Vash said.  
"Wow." Doughboy said sarcastically.  
"And that's not all!" Vash said. "They're in my computer right now, and each particle and all seems to contain a part of us." I felt a shiver go up my back.  
"As in, like, a DNA particle?"  
"No, more like a copy." Vash said. "Now, if only if I could get this code correct, then-" He was suddenly quiet.  
"What could happen?" Rene asked.  
"It won't take me more than a night to do the rest of this." Vash said. "I've been working on it for weeks. We'd be able to make ourselves into data, and transport ourselves through computers."  
"No!" I said. "I don't like that idea a bit!"  
"Yeah, personally, it sounds too much like those things on TV." Snowy said.  
"Either way, count me out for tomorrow." Rene said. "It's Saturday, and I have relatives coming over."  
"Oh, who?" Doughboy asked.  
"Uh, just Reni and her dad." Rene said.  
"Yeah, how are they related to you?" Doughboy asked, glad that someone was actually starting a conversation with him. Rene paused, and looked around at everyone.  
The silence in the air held, like a high note, afraid to break. Finally-  
"Reni's my sister." Rene said.  
"You-you have a sister?" Doughboy asked. Rene nodded.  
"I don't get to see her often, she lives with my dad, who's an artist." Rene said.  
"Oh, who's older?" Doughboy asked freely. Vash sighed, clutching his head, making a stop sign to Doughboy out of Rene's sight.  
"We're twins." Rene said, looking at her shoes. "But we don't look alive. We're not identical."  
"Wow, twins but not identical." Doughboy said. "Do you-"  
"Of, f***** bastard Doughboy, can't you see that this is a touchy subject?" Vash asked, growling in his throat.  
"How is this touchy?" Doughboy asked. Vash cracked his knuckles.  
"You don't have to jump him." I whispered. Vash groaned, and went back to analyzing a DNA code.  
"Then it's settled." He said, after a few minutes. "I say Sunday, we go to Norway!"  
"But I'll only get to spend one day with Reni!" Rene said. "And what if it doesn't turn out right?"  
"It will, trust me."  
"I really hope we can." I said.  
"And Rene, you stay here."  
"What, I wanted to!" Doughboy yelled.  
"Selfish pig." Snowy said. She beat Vash to it. "What right do you have to stay here?" Doughboy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
"We need someone to send us there and to manage the computer." Vash said. "I'll teach you tomorrow. But we've got to find a cover first."  
"The Illusion Card will only take care of two people." I said. "It can take care of me and Snowy."  
"Let's see, Kelli and I don't need one." Vash said, and no one pressed the subject. For the fact, no one knew exactly where or how they lived, but they must've lived on magic. To be true, Snowy was the only one who knew, the only one who went over to help them manage with her magic to conjure anything with her wand.  
"That only leaves Doughboy." Rene said, looking at Doughboy.  
"My parent's are out of country." Doughboy said. "I have to send them an email each day, telling them how I am. I've written them all out and they're in my mailbox as drafts." Rene stared at him. "Sorry, I had nothing else to do." He was rather nice towards Rene, having taken Vash's harsh advice, and gave her his password. Rene nodded.  
"Take good care of my laptop, all right?" Vash asked. "We'll keep in touch."  
"All right." Rene said.  
"Then it's settled." Vash said. "Day after tomorrow, we get ready to go to Norway! Rene had Doughboy's password (he had an urge to pry it from her afterwards) and I'll give her my laptop when we're done, we'll take all our powers and go, huh?"  
"Works just fine!" Us four girls piped.  
"But." Doughboy started.  
"Then it's settled." Vash said. "En route for Norway!"  
  
Please please please, sil vous plait, sil te plait, review! 


	2. Rolling Hills

CCS does not belong to me.  
Vash: ::yawns:: that took you a long time to post.  
Yuki: Sorry, but hey, it's taken me a while, since I've just finished taking my french courses and I'm trying to do my Web page, but hey, enjoy!  
  
Rolling Hills  
"Hmm." I said, looking up to the burning sun and back at Vash, who was typing away urgently at the computer. "Hm...oh!" Snowy looked up from her slumped up position.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I sense a Clow Card." I said boldly.  
"Not now." Doughboy groaned.  
"Go ahead, take your time and capture it." Vash said. I stared at him. He turned around, smiled, shrugged, and returned to his computer.  
"Guess it's really going to take a long time." Rene said. "All right, let's go!"  
"Wait a sec." I said, looking at the four eager volunteers. "I only need one person."  
"Rene, you stay with me." Vash put in dibs. "You have to learn how to operate my laptop." Rene sweatdrop.  
"I do?" She asked.  
"Um." I said, looking from Kelli to Snowy and entirely ignoring the Doughboy who was hopping behind them, waving and pointing. "Er, Vash?"  
"Hmm?" Vash asked, turning around. I gave him a certain look. "Oh, um, and uh, er, Kelli?"  
"Yeah?" Kelli asked. Vash winced. "I have a list of errands."  
"Ooh, like what?" Kelli asked, who was always ready to be needy, especially if it was to her little brother.  
"Here." Vash said. "We need to do some shopping."  
"Shopping?" Snowy asked, interested.  
"FOOD SHOPPING." Vash specified. "So why don't the two of you go and capture that card?"  
"Sure." I said, looking around for Kero and Suppi. "Guys?"  
"We're here." Kero said, popping out of the grass. "Umph." He jumped and started to fly, but didn't seem to get any higher. "Hey Suppi, let go of my tail!" I shook my head and sweeped them up, dumping them on my head.  
"Get in position's, let's go." (And as usual, they started to fight over which shoulder to sit on). "Okay." I closed my eyes, and concentrated. Snowy did the same. Two set's of wings emerged.  
"Let's move it!" Kero directed. I pushed off.  
"There's nothing like flying." Snowy said, grinning.  
"And the Fly Card isn't the same. I mean, you're still sitting on a pole, and that's what keeping you up." I looked around. "That way!"  
"Hey, you're getting good at this." Kero said.  
"Of course, she already has 20!" Suppi volunteered.  
"That's 25." I corrected. "Somehow, I don't think I made much progress over the summer."  
"Hey, go easy on yourself." Kero said. "You'll catch up to it soon."  
"I read how Sakura was doubting herself and she turned out to become a GREAT cardcaptor and all, but it just seems like I'm not doing enough." I said. "It just doesn't seem as if I'm improving."  
"But you are." Snowy said. "That's still a lot of cards. We just don't seem to come across many."  
"I just hope going to Norway won't take a toll on my Clow Card capturing." I said, flying towards a certain direction. "Isn't this where you take your swimming lessons?"  
"Yeah." Snowy said. "Odd, what would a Clow Card be doing here?"  
"I already have the Watery and the Rain." I said, leafing through my cards. "Hmm?" Kero was sniffing the air.  
"I sense two Clow Cards."  
"What?" I said, glancing around my shoulder. "But Kero!"  
"Sorry Yuki, but you've got to do your job." I groaned.  
"What could those cards be?"  
"Is there a such thing as the Storm Card?" Snowy asked.  
"I believe so, but I already have that one, captured it last month. Why?" Snowy pointed above.  
"Oh gee." I said, as we descended and landed behind some bushes. Our wings slowly disintegrated and we rushed out to the pool.  
"Yuki, I thought you had gone home!" A voice exclaimed.  
"What?" I spun around, and found myself face to face with the swimming coach.  
"Well, you said you were leaving. What are you doing here?"  
"What are you talking about? I haven't been here in two w-"  
"Hello, I'm Snowy, are you the coach for the intermediate levels?" Snowy cut in.  
"Why yes I am, Snowy, glad to see you again."  
"Oh look, it's starting to storm." I said, elbowing Snowy.  
"I guess we'd better go." Snowy dragged me behind a tree.  
"Okay, what in the world was that? I haven't been to this pool in over two weeks!" I exclaimed.  
"This is definitely the work of a Clow Card." Kero said. Suppi yawned.  
"But which one would configure an image exactly like me?" I asked. "I have the Illusion." I pulled out the books, and went to the pictures of the cards. "I wonder."  
"Oh, I'm so glad that Sakura upgraded the book after she was done with it." Kero said. "C'mon, let's take air again and see if we can find your twin."  
"This is freaky." Snowy said. I nodded.  
"No kidding."  
Five minutes later:  
"There it is!" I said, two miles above ground with a set of binoculars. "I see it!"  
"Zoom in!" Kero said.  
"Let's go." I said "Oh Key of Clow, Release!" Grabbing the staff, I started to dive for it. "Okay, I have you now. Clow Card, AH!"  
"Yuki!" Snowy cried. A swirl of wind circled around me and blew me into some tree leaves.  
"Oh." I groaned.  
"Yuki, you've GOT to capture the second Clow Card before you capture the other!" Kero cried.  
"Ah!" I said, running from the winds that were chasing me. "Easy for you to say, but how?"  
"We have got to distract it from her enough to let her summon a card." Kero said, hovering by Snowy. Suppi, curled up somewhere in my messy hair, popped out.  
"Do something!" He cried as we whipped past.  
"Hm." Snowy said, nodding. "Escargot!"  
"SNAIL?" I asked. A couple dozen snails came shooting at the Clow Card chasing me.  
"That'll help!" I cried. "Ah! Kero!"  
"Watch out Yuki!" Kero yelled, and I swerved to dodge five snails heading my way, which exploded into a storm cloud.  
"Okay." I said, turning around. "Firey, Release and Dispel!" The Firey lunged forward straight at the Card. The storm clouds began to disappear except for one. On that one, a little head popped up, as was the Clow Card's original form.  
"Cloud!" Kero shouted.  
"That looks like Rain!" I shouted back to him.  
"Yeah, they sure look alike, but it's definitely the Cloud Card." Kero said. "Seal it!"  
"Cloud Card, Return to your Power, confined!" I shouted. The card dropped at my feet. "That was some capture."  
"Don't forget, we still have the other one." Suppi reminded.  
"Oh yeah." Whipping him out of my hair, I smacked the Jump Card and started to hop from one building to another, landing in a park. "Okay, it's very near."  
"Yuki!" Doughboy called. "Come here." I ran up to him. The fat boy panted, sweated, and finally opened his mouth to speak. "Listen, Vash says it's time to go. I've been looking everywhere for you." Snowy landed a few feet away, with Kero beside her.  
"Aw, already?" Kero asked.  
"Of course." Doughboy said. "Let's go."  
"Hold it." I said, glancing at Kero. "What about that Clow Card?" Kero frowned.  
"Let's go find Vash first."  
***  
"I'm telling you, the access gate won't wait for you any longer." Vash said. "It has a schedule too!"  
"And I have to capture this card!" I cried. "It's my destiny to capture all 52!" Stomping off behind a tree, I started to sulk.  
When I came out with Suppi in my hand, Vash was just about to go into the gate, as the last one.  
"Vash, wait!" I cried.  
"What?" Vash looked at me, then back into the computer. "A double?"  
"Huh?" I asked, holding Suppi in my hand.  
"Oh no!" Vash said. "Yuki, was your Clow Card, by any chance, also your double?"  
"Yes." I said, frowning. "Do you mean that you sent the Clow Card to Norway as WELL?"  
"It came up to us and apologized." Vash said rather timidly.  
"AH!" I cried, waving Suppi wildly in the air. "Did it happen to have one of these?"  
"Well, my point is," Rene interrupted. "You two can both go through the gate and capture it in Norway, or you guys can stand here arguing until the gate closes."  
"Oh no!" Vash said. "Okay, well, the only way to get across the computer Dimensions is to have one of these." He held up something that looked like a stone in glass.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"It works on contact." Vash said. "I gave everyone one. You have one of these, which are glass, with the particles from Uri within (the glass is to keep it pure) and you can go through dimensions to wherever you desire."  
"Nice." I said.  
"Hang on to me." He said. I made sure Suppi was secure. "The gate is still open."  
"Okay, next one, going, going, processed." Rene said.  
"AH!" I cried, as the world seemed to go white, except for Vash and Suppi. "What the?"  
"Believe me, it is faster and a lot cheaper than an airplane flight." Vash said. I groaned.  
"I wish Kero was here." I said.  
"He had to ride with Snowy because they insisted on going first." Vash said, obviously happy with his discovery of this system.  
"And are you sure they reached Norway and not some screwed up Dimension?" I demanded, getting angrier by the second.  
"Yes, I checked." Vash said. "I'd show you how and check again now, but I can't while we're flying."  
"Flying, huh." I said, looking around. "You'd better be right, Vash."  
  
"Oh." I said, moaning as I hit something solid. "I just noticed that we had left ground."  
"Observant." Vash said, lying down on the flat surface. Color slowly started to appear before the white. A smooth, rolling countryside appeared before us. "Is this Norway?"  
"How would I know, I've never been in Norway before." I said, looking around. "There's a farmer, why don't we ask him?"  
"I don't see any of the others." Vash said. "That's strange, I told them to wait right here."  
"Hmph." I grunted, and sprouted my wings. One hand sweeping Vash up and the other holding Suppi, I ascended. "See them?"  
"Yuki, get down, a little obvious to the farmer's maybe?" Vash hissed. "But yes, I do see them, they're heading towards town."  
"I wish I had the Dash Card." I said, flipping through my cards. "You know what the sad part is Vash?"  
"What?" Vash asked.  
"I feel as if I didn't earn the Clow Cards. I mean, Sakura had to catch them with only the Windy Card's help, and I have, well, more than thirty cards to back me up with when I started."  
"I thought you told Suppi." Vash said, trailing off.  
"I didn't have to tell him the truth." I said, smugly, at the snoozing Spinel Sun. "Sad, isn't it?"  
"Innocent little thing."  
"Yes, innocent, yet not so innocent." I said.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"We've lost our innocence, haven't we, on this journey? We've gained wisdom, experience, and much more, but we've lost a lot of innocence."  
"Hey, what can you do about it, it's destiny." Vash smiled. "C'mon, start jogging. We have to keep up with the others."  
"This must be Norway after all." I said. "Yes, I've always wanted to visit Norway! And Europe!" My eyes lit up like the Glow Card.  
"As soon as we get your glass jewel back from that Clow Card, you can visit all the places you want." Vash said grinning. "But for now, hold it. We've got a mission to complete!"  



	3. A Trip to Norway

CCS belongs to me.  
This is a fill-in chapter, and it seems thought nothing of importance happens in it, but that's what makes the next chapter so interesting.  
And at the same time, I realized that I lost a realy precious poem that I was going to use for Jewel Quest, but forgot and was going to use for Black Magic. So please bear with me, I'm trying to recover from the shock, and I got most of it again from memory (which was pretty good, considering I haven't looked at it for, the longest time, four months least.  
  
A Trip to Norway  
"Are we there yet?" Doughboy grumbled as we walked along. Vash peered at the map in Snowy's hands and sighed.  
"According to this, we have five more miles." He said. "We ARE starting to see the first signs of civilization."  
"Really?" Doughboy grumbled. "I'm just starving and hungry and tired and my feet hurt and I'm thirsty and I can't walk another step!" Vash gritted his teeth impatiently.  
"Then don't." He said simply. I wonder how Vash keeps his temper sometimes. Doughboy collapsed in the middle of the road. "Watch a car come and crush him or something." Vash muttered under his breath.  
"Speaking of cars, I haven't seen any cars since we got here." I said. "Any one of you?" Heads shaking were visible. I sighed and we continued to that small, civilized town. Doughboy by now had realized we weren't going to wait for him, and quickly ran after us.  
"Hey." A voice said. Everyone turned to look behind us.  
"Rene!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the park, supervising."  
"I know." Rene said. "But I felt really bad, even though I want to see Reni real bad, and well, I decided I could at least manage a little trip to see Nakita, the very least."  
"Well, all right." Kelli said.  
***  
"Two miles." Vash said. "We're almost there. Say, any one hungry?" Doughboy raised his hand and hopped around behind the others. "Well then, let's eat. Kelli, how much do we have?"  
"Um." Kelli said, rummaging through the bag she carried by her side. "Uh-oh, uh, Vash? I, er, don't think we have enough for everyone." Doughboy's eyes seemed to pop up from his head.  
"Well then, let's serve the ladies first." Vash said, being courteous and sly at the same time. He knew that Doughboy was starving, and he was a little hungry, but hey, the girls had to eat too, and they had to make some sacrifices. If Doughboy had to make sacrifices, so would he.  
"All right!" Snowy said as we sat down to eat. "Dig in!" Doughboy sighed and slumped against a pole, going to sleep. Rene and I exchanged looks, and met Kelli's gaze.  
"It doesn't feel right eating without Vash." Rene said, looking at Vash, who was examining the map not far away. "C'mon, let's all split some for him."  
"Okay." I said. "Vash, come over here!"  
Vash delighted in the little treat, and when we started again, everyone's stomach was full -well, except Doughboy, that is.  
"Can't you just shut up for once?" Snowy asked, annoyed. Doughboy shrugged and patted his abnormally large stomach.  
"Hey, can't help it, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast!" He wined.  
"Sure doesn't look it." I murmured. "Hey, look!"  
"That sure looks like the town all right." Vash said beside me. "It's on a hill, and that house on the top must be Nakita's house!"  
"Can't we just fly up there?" Doughboy asked.  
"It wouldn't really matter to you, if we flew, because you'd have to walk anyways." Kelli said. "Your bubble is WAY too visible and too slow. No, we have to walk through town, that way, people see us coming, and we're not appearing out of nowhere."  
"Let's go in three groups of two, so they can't be too suspicious." Vash suggested. "C'mon." He dug into his pockets. "Here's the dice." He held it out. "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, and six." He said. "Remember your numbers." Vash kneeled down on the pavement and rolled the dice. Okay, two and five, a group, and one and six, a group." He looked around and sweatdrop. "Hey, that means that three and four are a group. I have to be stuck with Doughboy."  
"That's too bad." I said. "Who's going up the hill first?"  
"We will." Kelli said. "C'mon Snowy. After five minutes, come after us!"  
"It can't be too hard to get up that hill." Rene said, looking at the two girls departing. "I mean, look at it, it's visible from nearly everywhere!"  
"Just don't get lost in the city." Vash warned. I smiled.  
"Too bad, I wanted to look at all the shops."  
Rene and I started off next, and five minutes later, Vash and Doughboy were visible slowly moving towards us. It seemed that Vash was traveling at a respectable pace, and Doughboy at a snail pace, which was a little suspicious.  
"This place is so beautiful." Rene said, and we entered the town. "Look at all the shops!"  
"Great buys!"  
"I don't think these are American Dollars."  
"Neither do I, but they're still great buys, even though they are a lot more expensive than if they actually sold them in US."  
"Yeah." We continued uphill, chatting and looking around us, trying not to appear too suspicious.  
"Think how Nakita would feel if we arrived at her house!" Rene said. "Of course, we're going to try to live here without her grandmother noticing."  
"Her grandmother doesn't seem to notice all that much." I said. "It almost seems like she WANTS people to think she's a witch."  
"What's so wrong with being a witch?" Rene asked. "We have magical powers, don't we? Can't we be classified as witches?" I slipped a hand over her mouth.  
"Shh." I said. "Probably, but this IS Norway, and hey, gotta always keep these kinds of things secret. It's been that way, and it seems will ever be." Rene sighed. "I can't wait to help Nakita set the place in order, and shoo away those awful boys."  
"Hey look." Rene said, stopping and peering in a black gate. "That sign says "The Care's." Do you think it could be Kanari's house?"  
"Very possible, they did say last year they lived in the same town." I replied. "But let's not get off mission. C'mon, we're not here to visit Kanari and cheer her up."  
"What a grand house." Rene said, following me and peering in around the brick. "Wow."  
"Wouldn't anyone love to live in a house like that?" I said, smiling. "You know, we have GOT to go and visit it someday."  
"Yeah, like tomorrow." Rene said, giggling. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get to Nakita."  
***  
"Do you suppose this is Nakita's house?" I asked.  
"Must be, it's the one on the very top of the hill." Rene said. "This place is rather run-down."  
"I love fixing up things so they can be the way I want it." I said. Seeing Rene's look, I added, "If that doesn't include any bugs."  
"I'd rather do all the sewing for the house." Rene said, smiling. "Hey, we might order most of our clothes from Clothes Magazines, but then, my mom DID teach me how to sew."  
"And Snowy can summon a sewing basket." I replied. "Suppose we should knock?" Rene nodded, and I knocked. "One of the first things we'll put in will be a doorbell."  
"Yeah." Rene agreed. The door opened, revealing Nakita, Snowy, and Kelli. "Nakita!" We both squealed and hugged her.  
"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Nakita said, shutting the door behind her. "I never thought this place would be so, well, run down! Anyways, Yuki, made any Clow Card captures lately?"  
"A few." I replied. "Oh, Nakita, I've been wanting to tell you this, but I also captured the Jump Card, and you wouldn't believe where it's been!"  
"Where?" Nakita asked.  
"It seems as though when I opened the Clow Book, it escaped, and we didn't notice it because of that Glowing Page." I said, unaware that the only person who had been with me from the beginning of the journey to the end here was Snowy, considering that Liz had left us and Doughboy was still walking. "But the other day, I was out capturing a card, and I summoned the Windy. Now, Liz just happened to be walking with her friends, and the Windy blew them apart. It kept charging at Liz, and I couldn't see her, so thinking she was the Clow Card, I sealed it." Here I paused for a breath.  
"You sealed Liz?" Nakita asked.  
"No, but you know those little wings that Liz had on her feet that allowed her to jump real high?"  
"Oh!"  
"Yeah, I captured the Jump Card, and Liz had it all along!"  
"Wow." Nakita said, sitting down on a bare stool. She glanced at the couch. "That think has GOT to go."  
"Ugh." Rene said, brushing a spider off her arm. "I'm sorry Nakita, but this place is creepy."  
"I agree." Nakita said, with a slight smiled. "I've really got to get this back in order. You two surprised me!" She said, smiling at Kelli and Snowy. "Kelli?"  
"Over here!" A muffled voice called. The girls went to the kitchen. Kelli smiled. "Just raiding your fridge." Kelli said, jokingly. She was actually organizing it. Rene looked around the place and shuddered.  
"Not used to living in poverty, eh?" Nakita said, chuckling.  
"It's not really poverty, just not well taken care of." Rene said quietly, fearing she had insulted Nakita.  
"Well, you don't seem like the snobby rich type either." Nakita said, laughing. "Backgrounds can be deceiving."  
"Oh, and one more thing." I said, helping Kelli with the fridge. "Um, Nakita, when we came through the barrier ("What barrier?" Nakita asked. "It doesn't really matter right now, Vash will give you a good explanation when he arrives, but just to let you know, the thing we came through to get from US to Norway, cutting a few thousand miles) we bought a Clow Card with us, and it looks just like me."  
"Oh!" Snowy cried. "Then it has Kero!"  
"What?" I asked, spinning around to look at her. I reached for my collar, and revealed a sleeping Suppi behind it. "Are all the rest of the pet's here?"  
"Anora's at home." Kelli said. "I left her to keep good care of Rene, who followed us here."  
"I'm really sorry." Rene said. "Really, I am."  
"Doesn't matter, you're here now, and that's what counts." Nakita said, giving her a hug.  
"Would it be suspicious, if Rene came to this house and just disappeared?" I asked.  
"It might support the witching." Vash said, coming into the kitchen. "Sorry, the door was unlocked, and there was no doorbell. We've locked it now." There came a crash from the living room.  
"That's why you knock, Vash." I replied, dashed after the others.  
"DOUGHBOY!" Everyone cried.  
"Oh." Doughboy moaned, who was lying in the middle of a sofa-wreck. "Oh man, this sofa is broken."  
"It was broken before, Doughboy." Nakita said, trying to move him.  
"And you've just added so much weight to it that it collapsed." Vash said, moving Doughboy with his finger. I gasped.  
"Vash, I didn't know you could do that!" Vash shrugged, and smiled mischievously.  
"There may be a lot you don't know."  
"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I think I'd rather go home now." Rene said. "Say I went down the other side of the hill." She shrugged, and opened her book bag, pulling out Vash's laptop. "All right, I'll talk to you guys later!"  
And in one split second, Rene was gone.  
"Where in the world is she off to now?" Doughboy grumbled. "Ahh, a little more responsibility." I frowned, and clenched my fists. Vash gritted his teeth.  
"Look who's talking?" I said. Suddenly, there came a crash of a window.  
"Oh no, that's the second window this week!" Nakita cried, rushing to the living room. "Oh, I'd like to finish those boys someday." Vash nodded, and peered out of the window.  
"They're gone." He said.  
***  
"It seems as if the only way to fix this witchery problem is to get a time machine." I groaned, slumped against the fireplace. The house had been fixed up, and it had been a week already. "In other words, it's impossible."  
"It's not impossible." Vash said. "If we want to make one, we CAN."  
"I'd rather go to Uri and purchase one." Kanari said, gathered with us.  
"So would I." Snowy replied. I sniffed the air, and closed my eyes, staying perfectly still.  
"You sense a Clow Card again?" Vash asked, stirring his coffee, which Kelli was making him drink.  
"Yeah." I said, pacing in the room, and then pausing at the window. "Look's like it's going to storm." I gasped. "Hey, uh, guys? I see my double."  
"This is the worst place ever you could capture a Clow Card Yuki." Kelli said. "If ANYTHING sees you, hey, you'll be accused of witchery too."  
"I have a memorization power." Doughboy said, pulling out his pendant. "Couldn't we do that instead of traveling in time?"  
"The whole town?" Vash asked. "Never happen."  
"Hmm." Doughboy said.  
"However, Memorization might be perfect for Clow Cards." I said. "Oh?" I asked, peering over Vash's shoulder.  
"Hey, Yuki, my Glass Crystal's flashing, and it's Rene, asking for you." Vash said, handing me the Crystal.  
"Hey Rene." I said.  
"Hey." Came Rene's muffled voice. "Still haven't found your crystal, I see."  
"It looks more like a stone." I said. "A beautifully polished white stone, with some sort of glowing engraving on it, that changes to a face once people start talking. But no, haven't captured that Clow Card yet, and I'm really starting to worry bout Kero. That card's outside the house right now, but we're trying to see if I can capture it without being seen."  
"That's an easy thing." Rene said, disappearing from view. A second later, I found myself in a black clock.  
"Vash." I complained. "You taught her too much!" Vash chuckled.  
"How was that?" Rene asked.  
"Rene, I'm trying NOT to look like a witch here." I said. "And I am thinking about using my wings."  
"Your wings are too bright." Rene said. "But we won't go there. How about-" Rene disappeared again  
"That's all right Rene, I'll just cut the cloak up to suit me!" I called. "But what I wonder is, oh, that better be a Clow Card and not the kids." I handed the crystal back to Vash. "That better not be the gang of three boys. But I definitely sense a Clow Card. If only Kero were here."  
"AH!" Vash cried. There was a small flash, and the next second; Vash was in what looked like a small, black dress.  
"Now, how was that?" Rene's voice popped up and her head went back into the screen. "AH! VASH? What are you doing with Yuki's costume?"  
"Think about it, will you?" Vash said, shutting her off and excusing himself. Doughboy snickered.  
"I'm going out there." I said, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting the cloak's height in half. Tying it around my neck, I opened the door. "Be right back." Winking, I flew off.  
"There it is!" Suppi cried.  
"Yeah, Mr. Smart guy." I murmured. "I should give you to Nakita."  
"She already has Cherry." Suppi said. "Cherry, who almost ate me the second day we were here! Never thought she'd be THAT starving."  
"I'm sure she was just playing." I muttered.  
"Yeah, I'm not very sure." Suppi shot back.  
"Oh boy, I really hope Kero comes back soon." I muttered. "This is a total nightmare! This whole thing of it!"  
"Hmph." Suppi muttered. "Hm."  
  
Please review this, as it gives me encouragement. At the moment, teasers are NOT avaliable, but will be soon.  
And while you're at it, check out Oracle of the Wine Shack too! 


	4. Caught

Bom bom bom...CCS does not belong to me.  
I'm very proud to say this is the best chapter of BM so far, but of course, there will be better chapters. This one has a lot of action (I know that practically none of you read my author notes anyways, but just skip to the story, so I'll stop rambling on now and tell ya) PLEASE READ!  
  
Caught  
"We have GOT to capture this card!" I yelled, flying smoothly over the town on my staff. "Hmm."  
"Sure got that right." Suppi said. "Hey look, there she is!"  
"Yeah." I said. "All right, straight down at the park!"  
"Ah!" Suppi yelled and hid behind my collar as we started down at a 45-degree angle. "Yuki, why aren't you juts flying? Why do you have to use a staff? Isn't that more like witchcraft and less like angels?"  
"Oh, so now I'm supposed to be an angel, huh?" I asked, whipping the staff out from beneath me. I hung for a couple of seconds and then sprouting my wings, and tearing Rene's cloak. "This is why." Suppi shrugged as I landed right behind the Clow Card.  
"All right, let's weaken it!" Kero cried.  
"Kero, where are you?" I asked frantically.  
"Over here!" Kero said, waving from the Clow Card's shoulder (or in other words, my twin's shoulder). "Yuki, hurry up."  
"Get out of the way Kero!" I yelled. "All right, Shot Card, Release and Dispel! Shot!"  
"Hmm." Kero said, jumping off my image's shoulder and flying over to our side. "Look at it. The Shot Card went right through it."  
"What?" I asked, alarmed. "Windy!" The Windy Card went right through the Clow Card too. "Kero!" I yelled. "This is freaky. This could be a ghost!"  
"It's very strong." Kero said, ignoring my ghost suggestions. "All right Yuki, you've got to think. What Card is this?"  
"It creates an image like the Illusion." I said. "And it reflects like the Watery, and moves like a twin, like the Shadow Card."  
"Hurry Yuki." Suppi yelled.  
"Attack cards and incantations aren't going to work on this one." Kero supplied. "It's got to be a helix."  
"Oh." I groaned. "This is so hard." I held out my staff at the Clow Card.  
"Just be glad you aren't being thrown around like you were last time." Kero said, winking.  
"Yeah, that's something to be thankful for. Oh?" The Clow Card was imitating my hands. "Oh!" I said, retreating a step. The Clow Card stepped back too. "Hmm."  
"Hurry!"  
"That's it!" I said. Raising my staff, I yelled, "Clow Card, you name is Mirror!" There came a flash and my twin disappeared, only to reveal the Mirror Card. "Mirror Card!" I said, rushing up to capture it. "Return to you Power, Confined! Mirror!" The Mirror Card was finally sealed.  
"Whew." Kero said, wiping his head. "Oh, say, can we eat?"  
"Don't tell me you haven't eaten for days." I said, spinning around.  
"Ah, the harsh reality of life in a garbage can." Kero said, flying over. "Got to tell you, I'm sure glad to be back."  
"And we're glad to have you back, right Suppi?" I asked. Suppi raised his head away.  
"Hmm." He said. "Remember, my name is Spinel Sun."  
We returned to Nakita's house pretty late. I insisted to buy Kero a desert, which made Suppi quite jealous, so I had to buy something do.  
The door creaked as I opened it and peered over it. "Huh?" I said, closing the door behind me and looking into the kitchen. "Where is everybody?"  
"Ha, I don't like the looks of this." Kero said.  
"Looks deserted." Suppi said. "Oh? I hear tapping."  
"It's typing buddy." Kero said as I ran up the steps.  
"Never mind what it is." I said, rushing towards where it was headed. "Ah! Kanari? Rene?" I ran over to both of them, who were slumped over by the wall. Kelli was typing something into a computer. She whirled around.  
"That look you a while." She said. "Listen, we have GOT to get out of here!"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because the whole town is planning to burn this place. Tonight!"  
"Ah!" Kero cried.  
"At exactly midnight." Kelli said, returning to her typing.  
"That means that we've only got, er, FOUR HOURS!" I cried. "Whoa!"  
"Exactly." Kelli said. "Vash is off on guard, and Snowy went to find out what else they're plotting. Rene and Kanari were helping keep guard, but it looks like those three, Martin, Jack, and Hugo have been round visiting."  
"Oh no." I said.  
"Here's the plan." Kelli said. "We have GOT to go back in time sometime between now and midnight. If we go after, we will return after midnight, and the changes we make might not be enough to alter the course of this house's fate. This house is Mrs. Gliverd's, her great-grandfather built it."  
"All right, I see, so is there a time machine on this somewhere?" I asked.  
"It's on the laptop, but we've GOT to get back to our homes first to check on the illusions you've set on your houses." Kelli said. "I got a call from Rene from back home right before you came that the Illusion Card, since it had to keep disappearing from you to Snowy, had a hard time keeping up and made everyone a lot suspicious that something's going on."  
"Oh no." I groaned. "But not to worry, I have the Mirror Card now."  
"Yeah, and you can use that to make a copy of yourself again." Kero said. "It works better on personalities."  
"That's settled." Kelli said.  
"Where's Nakita?" I asked urgently.  
"Downstairs, in the kitchen, preparing food and trying to help Reni keep away from her sister." Kelli said.  
"She is?" I asked. "I didn't see her!"  
"What?" Kelli spun around. "Uh-oh."  
"That's not very good." I said, saying each word very slowly. "Okay, Suppi, you try to wake Rene and Kanari up, Kero and I'll go search for Nakita and Reni."  
"Okay." Kelli said, retuning back to her computer. "Vash has taught me a lot during those few months I've been on your planet." She said. "It's extremely interesting, how this piece of metal works." She smiled, and then kept a serious face. "But we've got to get the Time Machine built."  
"I'll come back at 10, whether I find them or not." I said. "Tell the other's to meet here."  
"Okay." Kelli said. "Remember, time freezes here on instant when we return to the world, and it plunges the nine of us, doesn't matter where we are. We don't need a machine to be in, we just need a button to press."  
"All right." I said, dashing out the door with Suppi behind Kero and me on my shoulder. "Kitchen, kitchen." I paused in front of the kitchen. "No one's here."  
"It's been inhabited, all right." Kero pointed.  
"Those must be the supply bags." I said, quickly going around the kitchen and stuffing things into them. Nakita must've been doing this.  
"They." Kero said.  
"What?" I asked, spinning around. "Oh!" On the counter was a glass half full of orangeade and behind it, a broken window. "Now, that wasn't there earlier."  
"Five broken windows." Kero moaned.  
"They're off to capture Nakita, because they don't want her to burn, and since Reni was gone, they took her too." I said, setting the packed bags onto the counter and crawling out the window. "Ow."  
"Yuki, be careful." Kero said. "This is glass."  
"I know." I said. "Look, footprints."  
"This has GOT to be the work of Jack and Martin." Kero said. "Hugo wouldn't be able to get through the window."  
"Why break another window?" I asked. "There's four already! Wouldn't that make more noise?"  
"And this is definitely Hugo's print." Kero said, hopping down and looking round the ground.  
"And Hugo's probably keeping them hostage." I gasped. "Hey, where's Doughboy?"  
"Oh no." Kero said.  
"The first place to look." I said, snatching Kero and running down the hill. "Is where they're holding the monthly meeting for the Grouge Club."  
"The what?" Kero asked, startled.  
"It's a club, organized without city officials." I said. "They do the fireworks and the celebrations." I added darkly, "Also the celebration of the slayers of witches."  
"I thought you said she's not a witch." Kero said.  
"Witch or NO WITCH," I said, my anger getting the better of me, "It doesn't really matter to me, Kero. Don't you see, that that's not the point? The point is, we're in a free country, and people are allowed to do whatever they want."  
"This isn't America, you know, Yuki." Kero said. "Isn't that why the pilgrims came to America in the first place, for freedom of religion?"  
"Have you been reading my old history books?" I asked.  
"Um." Kero said, hanging onto my flying collar as I practically tumbled downhill. "I wouldn't put it THAT way."  
"KERO!"  
"Look out!"  
"Whoa." Three came a series of crashes. "Why are three garbage can here? AH!"  
"What are you doing here?" I felt myself being picket up. I opened on an eye, and found myself face to face with Jack, and two feet off ground. I smelt Hugo's breath. "And who are you?"  
"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, sliding a frozen Kero into my pocket. "I'm coming to do some shopping."  
"You live with the Gliverd's." Jack accused.  
"So?" I asked. "I'm a friend of Nakita's." Big mistake.  
"Hm." Jack said. "Take her with us."  
"Oh." I groaned. They walked into a building, where there were people seated, listening to a man with a projector. On the other side was what looked like a jail, a place where there were bars and a small caged window. "What is this place, a courtroom?" People stared at me as Hugo walked over to dump me in the cell (which was rather narrow, but pretty long).  
"This is the deal." Hugo said, dropping me onto the hard cement. "We kill your witch. We lock you up."  
"So this is where you guys have been?" I asked, quite started. Nakita nodded, then put her hands over Reni.  
"They insisted taking her along too."  
"Hmm." I said, looking over at Snowy and Doughboy.  
"They're proposing what's the best way to light the house on fire." Doughboy said. "Midnight, tonight. Snowy managed to get word to Rene, who came over here ASAP. Reni followed." Reni bent her head and looked at her shoes. "They formed some plan, I came to look for her, and got captured. They then snagged Nakita and Reni from the kitchen, and hurt Kanari and Rene, who were on guard."  
"I know." I said. "But Kelli and Vash know some of it, but they don't know what's going on inside town and sooner or later, they're going to come down here to investigate what's going on."  
"We have to get out of here somehow." Snowy hissed.  
"I explained to Reni bout us." Nakita said. Everyone was dead whispering now. "And I don't think that we can use our powers. I think they're testing us too, to see if we're witches." She paused, and looked at Doughboy. "Or warlocks."  
"What happened to wizards?"  
"You're a warlock. Vash's a wizard."  
"What's the difference?"  
"One's more pure than other?"  
I hopped up to the window and looked outside. The full moon was already up in the sky. I reached in my pocket and placed Kero on the windowsill.  
"Kero." I whispered. "Do you understand fully what's going on?" Kero nodded. "Okay, go now and inform the others."  
"Good luck." Kero said. "See if you can get away...somehow. I'll go warn the others." And he flew out.  
"We can count on Kero." I said. "And now, all we can do is wait."  
"How will we escape?" Reni asked.  
"Well, they definitely won't leave us in a dark room alone, someone's always going to be watching us." I said. "Let's see and find out."  
  
Teaser:  
"Whoa!" I said. "What is this place?"  
"Perhaps it would've been better if we had gone to Norway first and THEN activated the Time Machine." Rene said, tapping away at the laptop. "That way, we couldn't know where we are."  
"This is my house however many years we went back ago." Snowy said.  
"Uh-oh." Rene said.  
"What's wrong?" Reni asked.  
"I messed up." Rene said. "I typed in an extra zero. Instead of 50 years, we've gone back...500!" 


	5. The Time Machine

This is an odd chapter, and no teaser this time. When you're done, you wonder...WHAT HAPPENED?!  
CCS does not belong to me  
SO GO READ and please please please --Enjoy--  
  
The Time Machine  
"They're all gone out of the room." Doughboy said. "Except that boy."  
"Jack." Nakita whispered.  
"Whatever. I think he's going to take first guard." Doughboy looked at the moon, and me, who was still perched up on the sill.  
"That's right." Reni said. "And he doesn't look too thrilled bout it either."  
"Hey, I wouldn't be too thrilled if they were going to burn Doughboy's house and I wasn't going to be there to watch it." Snowy said, winking at Doughboy. "Just messing with you."  
"Hmm." I sighed, staring through the window.  
"Calm down Yuki." Reni said, looking at me with a sense of wonder and accomplishment. "We'll get out of here. You too Nakita. They're only making the preparations."  
"She's right." Snowy said. "We're just wasting our breath." The other four started to talk. I started out the window.  
Oh, Kero, where ARE you?  
"How are we going to get out of this place?" Nakita asked.  
"Perhaps a Clow Card." I mumbled. "But which card would get us out of here?"  
"I really don't know." Nakita said, worried. "We have to hurry and get back to Grandmother before it's too late."  
"Vash and Kelli will take good care of her, along with Rene and Kanari." I said. "Our purpose is to get out of here. Perhaps if I used the Sleep Card, and then the Lock Card, hmm?"  
"Sounds like it could work." Nakita bent down and picked up a handful of small pebbles on the floor. "But first, in order to summon the key and the cards, you need a distraction." She hurled the rocks at Jack, who stood up in a start. He looked at us one by one, and then came up to us and unlocked the door. Grabbing Doughboy by the collar, he led him to a corner and started to beat him.  
"That wasn't in the plan." Nakita mumbled, trying to hide me.  
"Key of Clow, release." I whispered. "Okay, got it. Sleep Card; make Jack fall asleep before he even sees you. Sleep."  
Jack turned his head, but caught sight of Doughboy's heavy blubber rolling past him before he felt his eyelids growing heavy.  
"So we didn't need the Lock Card." I said, peering around the area through a crack in the door. "Clear. Sleep Card, return. All right, let's get out of there."  
"Yuki." A tiny voice said from the window.  
"Kero!" I said, running over.  
"Quick Yuki, I hear voices." Reni urged. I nodded, snatched Kero, stuffed him into a pocket and we disappeared from the prison. Watching from the corner, we saw two men talk in front of the door.  
"Got to get out of here." Kero said. "Kelli and Vash are trying to see the best way to get you out, they're in the air, and Kanari and Rene are by the mansion, very nervous.  
"Wings." I said. Nakita sprouted her blue wings; mine were white, like Snowy's, only with a different tint at the base.  
"All right." I said. "C'mon Reni." Nakita and I supported her and launched off. Snowy grabbed Doughboy's hand, (he was in the bubble, that slow thing) and pulled him towards the sky as fast as she could.  
"I'm telling you, Doughboy." She said. "You are SO slow. That bubble has GOT to go."  
"Ha, never." Doughboy said. "Look! There's Kelli and (his face darkened) Vash."  
"Kelli!" Reni said. "Is Rene all right?"  
"She's fine." Kelli said, smiling at the little girl who looked up to her.  
"Hm." Vash said. "Okay, operation time machine. We have to get back to the mansion."  
"So let me get this straight." I said. "We're supposedly going back into time, but first we have to go back home."  
"Just for a few seconds." Vash said. "Can't afford to waste any time."  
"Yeah, we can just spend a few seconds with our family, eh?" Doughboy sneered. "Yes, and have the fun of your life seeing them for a fraction of a minute."  
"Doughboy shut up and be grateful." Snowy said. She shook her head at him. "All right, we're all ready to do whatever is needed." I glared at Doughboy, and sighed.  
"Okay." Rene said when we had reached the mansion. "Let's make this quick, groups of three, please."  
"I'll stay behind to go last with Rene and Reni." Kelli offered. "To make sure they're safe."  
"I am not going with Doughboy." Vash said.  
"I could." Nakita offered graciously.  
"You will not either." Vash said. Leaning close, he whispered, "Doughboy would enjoy that." Nakita blushed. Snowy glanced from Doughboy to Vash.  
"Please Snowy?" Doughboy asked. "Yuki will definitely hurt me if I have to go with her."  
"Good thing too." I said. Kanari sighed.  
"I think it's settled." She said. "Let's go first, gang."  
"Uh-huh." Vash said. "Okay, Rene."  
"All right, tunnel open!" Rene said, opening the computer. "This is retarded, but it works."  
"Hm." I said, as Kanari, Doughboy, and Snowy vanished from view. "Have you guys arrived yet?"  
"It takes longer than that." Vash said. "All right, let's go." We held out the little glass crystals and waited. Around us, noise seemed to disappear, and the world seemed to turn white.  
"Vash, get between us in case something happens." I said, forcing him between Nakita and me.  
"I'm a big boy." Vash said, taking position between Nakita and me. "What's going on?"  
"Huh?" I looked around. "Hey."  
"What?" Nakita asked, worried. "Where ARE we?"  
"We should've stopped by now." Vash said. "Oh!" There came a big drop. Like parachutes, Nakita and I spread our wings out and tried to go back up.  
"Rene, can you hear us?" Vash asked. Kanari's face popped up on the crystal.  
"Vash?" She asked frantically. "Where are you?"  
"I don't know, where are you?"  
"We fell down a big hole, and now we're surrounded by darkness."  
"Darkness?" My stomach did a big belly flop.  
"Of course, that was after we went down several drops and then into this weird land."  
"Something's obviously wrong."  
"Ah!" A voice came from above.  
"Reni!" Three voices called at once.  
"Hang in there, Kanari." Vash called. We ascended, only to see Rene and Reni hanging at the very edge of the drop.  
"I don't understand it, Vash." Rene said.  
"The good thing is, ever group had two set's of wings." Vash looked around sharply. "Where's my sister?"  
"Coming." Kelli replied. "Guys, I--whoa!" She spotted Reni and helped her up. "I went all the way to the end of the trail, and this seems like the only way to anywhere. There's a brick wall up ahead."  
"That makes no sense." Vash said. "C'mon, we still have to rescue those three though, as much as I'd like to forget about them."  
"Vash!" Nakita said reproachfully. Vash grinned.  
"Let's go."  
"We're off!" I said, making my wings disappear and upsetting the balance of the whole team. "C'mon."  
"All right." Nakita said, letting her wings go too."  
"Kanari said there were several drops." Vash said. "What could she mean by th-hey, there's um, GROUND!" Nakita and I got out our wings just in time to break the fall.  
"GROUND AHEAD!" I yelled. Kelli didn't hear we, and we could see them coming down. Rene's wings were tiny, so naturally she kept them out. "Windy Card, break their fall! Windy, Release and Dispel! WINDY!" I yelled urgently, whipping out the card and hitting it. "Okay, there we go." Kelli and Rene were caught.  
"This doesn't look like anywhere." Rene said, glancing around. Reni whimpered. "It's okay, we've been in situations like these before."  
"The fog and the practically no floors and the big drop back into earth was Nothing, remember?" I asked. "When we came across the battle with you two (pointing to Vash and Kelli) and Eriol and Colton.  
"Yeah." Nakita said. "This is a strange place."  
"Kanari, can you hear me?" Vash asked, shaking his crystal.  
"I'm still here." Kanari said. "It seems like something's gone wrong again. We're still in this everlasting darkness, okay, it seems like the Fourth Dimension. Wish we had Anora to see the constellations for us. Monsters and weird people keep drifting past us."  
"Sounds like the Fourth Dimension all right." Vash said. "We're heading there. If you see Eriol or Ariel, give us a call. We seem to be in the clouds, in Nothing."  
"Be prepared to meet some monsters." Kanari said. "There were quite a few hard to dodge ones when we arrived in that foggy land. You have to find that big drop again."  
"Hm." I said, frowning. "This is so confusing." I looked off in the distance. "Ms. Jewel?"  
"It's an illusion." Reni said. "It's got to be. I don't see anything but a three headed monster with twenty tales."  
"It can't be an illusion." Nakita said. Reni, sweet tempered Reni, clenched a fist.  
"You have to force yourself to thing past it." She said, in a very urgent tone. "And we have to find that drop."  
"Let's get out of here." Vash said. "This doesn't seem like Nothing."  
"Didn't she say that we were never to return to Nothing?"  
"Yeah, something of that sort." Kelli said. "Illusion, go away! We CAN see through you, through our fears!"  
The illusion faded, turned the other way, and disappeared. Suddenly, we felt ourselves dropping.  
"They must have not passed the first test." Rene said.  
"We owe it all to Reni." Vash said. Reni shrugged.  
"No biggie." She said.  
"Look." Vash said. "The world is getting lighter."  
"We're in the park?" I asked. "Kanari? Snowy? Where are you guys? Kanari?"  
"Yuki, where are you?" I seized my crystal from my pocket.  
"Goodness, Kanari, where are you? We're in the park!"  
"Park?" Kanari asked. "We're in the door to the Third Dimension. We're right beside it. Open it for us." I nodded and went to open it.  
"All right." Kanari, Snowy, and Doughboy tumbled out, and landed in a bush.  
"Ow." Kanari said, holding her head.  
"Meet back here in five minutes." Vash said. "Goodbye." He took a seat on the grass beside Kelli and started to wait. I turned around and gasped.  
"Rene!" I said. "Where do your parent's think you are right now?"  
"With my Aunt Susie and Uncle Gregory in the Caribbean." Rene said. "They don't know that I was in Norway. And my aunt and uncle think that I'm at home."  
"And how are you going to explain this when your mom asks?"  
"Um." Rene said. "Well, I was supposed go on the cruise with Reni. They (my aunt and uncle) think that Reni and I took another boat and absolutely trust us."  
"WHAT?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.  
"We have it under control, don't worry, Yuki." Reni said. "As long as the trip doesn't take more than two months, we're perfectly safe."  
"It won't." I promised. And then, looking up at the sky: "Hopefully."  
Vash, Kelli, Kanari, Nakita, Reni, and Rene waited while I ran home, and conjured an image of myself with the Mirror Card inside my room.  
"All right, pretend to be another me!" I smiled. "Perfect." Conjuring the Fly Card, I went out the window and back to the park. Snowy said already there.  
"Did you already tell the Illusion Card that it only had to play you now?" I asked. Snowy nodded. Doughboy was seen hurrying to the park from down by the street.  
"Okay, I know of the minor glitches that have happened with the laptop so far ("Yeah, right, minor." Scoffed Kanari), but we have decided to still go on our journey with the Time Machine." Vash said, glancing at Kanari to his watch. "It's midday here, and almost midnight in Norway. We have no time to lose. Rene, do the honors."  
Rene tapped into the laptop. "All right." She said. "Let's go." She picked up the laptop, and shoved it into Snowy's face, who was sucked in.  
"You must enjoy that." I mumbled as she used the computer to suck up Kelli, Doughboy (and caught him off guard), Vash, Kanari, Nakita, and now, me. It was rather a pleasant experience to be minimized and teleported, and impossible to explain. I felt like I was riding in a roller coaster, and then, another second, I was in a deep forest.  
"What took you so long?" Kanari asked. "According to that big clock (she pointed to the clock on the top of a tower) we've waited twenty minutes for you."  
"Wow, that was a split second after you left." I said. "We have a time difference again."  
"That might make things easier." Nakita said. "But girls, I think we've gotten separated from the others."  
"Oh." I said, looking around, and then taking out my crystal. "Hello? Anyone, come in!" I looked at the others. "It's not responding."  
"Odd." Nakita said.  
  
"Whoa!" Kelli said. "What is this place?"  
"Perhaps it would've been better if we had gone to Norway first and THEN activated the Time Machine." Rene said, tapping away at the laptop. "That way, we couldn't know where we are."  
"This is my house however many years we went back ago." Snowy said.  
"Uh-oh." Rene said.  
"What's wrong?" Reni asked.  
"I messed up." Rene said. "I typed in an extra zero. Instead of 50 years, we've gone back...500!"  



	6. The Cloud

CCS does not belong to me.  
In this world where danger lurks...ROY presents to you: BM Ch 6: The Cloud  
  
The Cloud  
(written partly in first narrative and then in third)  
"Um." I said. "Hm. Hmm, hmmm."  
"What?" Kanari asked.  
"Hmm." I replied.  
"They can't be too far away." Nakita said. "I mean, logically, if we are in the park, only fifty years ago, then they should be too, and the park isn't too large."  
"This place is surrounded by trees!" Kanari exclaimed. "Look at this place! Has it even been civilized?"  
"We're only going back fifty years, and this is America, duh." I said. "Of course it's civilized. It's just um, not as hi-tech and plus, we're out in the middle of nowhere."  
"And there are trees and jungles right, left, and this way and that." Nakita said. "We seem to be in a forest. Is this supposed to be the park?"  
"I don't know." I said.  
"Let's look for the others." Nakita suggested, sprouting her wings. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"This is a desert, Vash." Doughboy complained. Vash narrowed his eyes.  
"Um, duh." He said. Doughboy opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out.  
"I'm thirsty." He whined. Vash opened his mouth to tell him that he was more likely to even lose more water that way, but then decided to let Doughboy dehydrate and not waste his precious own. They trudged through the hot sand. "I see an oasis."  
"I don't." Vash said. "Besides, if you do, it's probably just a mirage." He looked across the horizon. "Rene has my laptop."  
"Yeah, well we know that's all you care about, that laptop." Doughboy said. "What about others like you who are thirsty?"  
"What about you?" Vash asked, not turning from the horizon.  
"I'm thirsty!" Doughboy yelled.  
"So am I." Vash said, he turned his head to face Doughboy. "Live with it." Vash started to walk. "With I had some sun screen." He mumbled.  
"You'd need it." Doughboy muttered angrily under his breath. Vash turned around.  
"What's that supposed to mean Doughboy?" Vash demanded.  
"You're outrageously pale." Doughboy said.  
"Oh, I'm pale." Vash took a while to let this sink in, then decided to be a good sport, save his water, and ignore Doughboy. He continued walking, Doughboy muttering behind him "Pale boy!" Vash quickened his page. Rocks were common now. He dodged the rocks and walked quite fast.  
"Vash, wait up!" Doughboy yelled. "V-oph." He grunted. Vash figured he must've fallen down. Shrugging, he walked on. Doughboy got up and scrambled after him. They came to the edge of the desert, to a great ledge of mountains. Doughboy wiped his brow. "Oh no."  
"Oh great." Vash said, glancing from the mountain to the sun. "And neither of us can fly!"  
"We're helpless." Doughboy said.  
"That's certainly true." A voice said.  
"Ah, who was that?" Vash asked, looking in all directions.  
"Who do you think I am?" The voice repeated. Vash shivered and ignored the bumps going down his spine.  
"Hey Vash, it couldn't be Queen Jewel again, could it?" Doughboy asked. Vash shook his head.  
"It's not her voice." He said, puzzled. "But I feel like I've heard it before."  
"Really?" Doughboy closed his eyes. "So have I!" Vash rolled his eyes at him. A cloud began to form on top of the mountain.  
"Sometimes, things have to be sacrificed to the earth." The voice said. "Ever heard of sacrifice?"  
"Yes." Vash said, thinking of Lair.  
"But sacrifice for rain?" The voice said. "This didn't used to be a desert, Vash."  
"How do you know my name?" Vash asked. "Doughboy?"  
"What?" Doughboy asked.  
"You told her my name!" Vash said.  
"And you just told her mine!" Doughboy protested.  
"So you think I'm a her, do you?" The voice said. "That's extremely amusing." The voice seemed to be mocking them. "Hm? Oh yes. Weapons to kill sacrifice. Now, which one should do the job? The skinny pale one is too little, but the big fat one isn't half as healthy and pure."  
"Wouldn't it be better to slay both and use both for their purposes?" Another voice, this time a males, came out of the cloud.  
"Indeed." The female voice said. "Flying saucers." A sharp disk like thing came flying at them.  
"Run!" Vash said. "For cover!"  
"What cover?" Doughboy asked. Vash ran in front of him. "Ah, Vash, are you trying to trip me or something?"  
"You make the perfect life blanket Doughboy." Vash grinned.  
"This is no time to play like this!" Doughboy yelled. "I'm getting out of here!" He ran as quick as he could, but only succeeded in slipping on the sand.  
"Ow!" Vash cried. "We're sitting ducks out here!" He started to run towards the other direction. "Run!"  
"Ah, wait for me!" Doughboy said, watching the disks come whirling after him. "Whoa!" Vash turned back to see Doughboy's shoe being sliced by one and another cut off the top of his hair. "Gee, it's a good thing that I have tough shoes." He felt his head. "Ah, my hair, what happened to my hair?" Vash snickered and ran. This was like a game of hide and seek.  
  
"Well." Kelli said, sighing in relief. "Water, water, water."  
"And not a drop of it to drink." Rene said distastefully. "I do believe we're on an island."  
"Perhaps." Reni said. "But it's an island that I'd like to go on a cruise on."  
"Yeah, with perhaps some civilization." Snowy muttered, glancing around. "A nice resort on this side of the mountain, with a swimming pool and some-"  
"I wonder if there's anyone around for miles." Reni said.  
"I have an idea." Kelli said. "You guys wait here." She sprouted her wings. "I mean, hey, we don't have magical powers for nothing." Winking, she sped up towards the sky. Looking around, she saw that it was indeed an island, but land wasn't too far away. "Hey guys!" She yelled as she descended. "We're on an island, but we can get off it soon."  
"This is a beautiful paradise." Rene said dreamily.  
"I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind." Reni said. "At least just for a little while."  
"I'm hungry." Snowy said.  
"Hello, we have a destiny and a job to do." Kelli reminded, a little angry. "Hello?"  
"I think we're all hungry, though." Reni said. "Fruit is abundant on the island. Perhaps we should bring some with us when we leave."  
"Two of us could carry Reni, and then one could hold all the fruit in the world." Snowy said. "And we can make baskets."  
"I can carry one too!" Reni offered.  
"I was thinking a boat." Snowy said.  
"Do YOU know how to make a boat?" Kelli asked slyly. Snowy scratched the back of her head. "Thought so."  
"My dad and his friends made boats." Reni said. "And I used to watch him. But we don't have the right tools."  
"Too bad." Snowy said.  
"I can weave baskets out of leaves." Reni offered.  
"What could be better than a few girls picking fruit on a nice, spring day with a cooling breeze." Rene said, closing her eyes halfway.  
"It's um, summer." Snowy said.  
"I know, but look at all these flowers in bloom." Rene said.  
"I wonder." Snowy said, pulling out a necklace. Tied to it was a small book. She took out her wand and flashed it at the book, which turned into a huge volume. Snowy sat down in the sand. Rene and Reni dipped their feet into the cold, refreshing sea. Snowy flipped the book open. "There should be a spell on making baskets and boats." She sighed and started to look through the book. "Hey, watch this!" She flashed her wand in the air and said a few magical words. The next second, they were by a little pool wearing light angel clothing, surrounded by flowers and fruit trees. "What could be better?"   
"Where are we?" Rene asked.  
"I believe just farther up the island." Kelli said.  
"I believe this is fresh water." Rene said. "Have you a cup, Snowy?"  
"Cuppos." Snowy said. "Easy to remember." Rene picked up the cup that Snowy had summoned and dipped it into the pool.  
"Yup." She said, smiling. "Fresh water. C'mon." She drank a cup and passed it to Rene. "Much refreshing." Kelli walked over to the fruits.  
"Look at these, plums and pears." She said. "This is one good island."  
"They must've not had much pollution five hundred years ago." Snowy said, taking a drink.  
"And such beautiful flowers." Rene said dreamily.  
They made the baskets, and enjoyed the fruit, which was in such abundant supply that they did not think anything but filling their baskets. At last, the fog started to creep in.  
"I'd like to take a picture." Reni said, looking around at them in their little white dresses and then at the foggy green island. "What a beautiful and truly amazing place."  
  
"I fear we're all going to be bald by the end of this!" Doughboy cried.  
"What end?" Vash asked, racing across the desert. "We're in a desert, and we're still sitting ducks out here!"  
"My hair keeps falling out!" Doughboy cried.  
"I got a fairly good haircut." Vash said, dodging the disks. "Good thing fifty years ago they didn't know how to make disks that kept coming back after the target until it actually hit them." He muttered. Vash was breathing heavily. He had been jogging for over fifteen minutes now at full speed, and had fallen in the process of dodging a couple of disks. His clothes were slashed, his shoes gone, and now he ran on with a burning sensation in his feet, while his white socks sucked in the heat from the sun. Doughboy, with black socks, was even worse. Doughboy huffed and puffed to catch his breath. Vash's sword had already saved him many times. "It's a good thing this is tied to a necklace." Vash said, fingering the tiny sword necklace around his neck. Kelli's was like the same.  
"Whoa!" Doughboy said as a disk came flying at him. He flipped over and landed on this face. "Ooh."  
"Doughboy!" Vash yelled. "C'mon!" There came a sound of evil laughter.  
"Together, you are strong." The voice seemed to boom. "But by yourselves." He male voice chuckled. Vash clenched a fist. "C'mon, give me your best shot." He laughed. Vash used his eyes to flip over Doughboy first. This may have been an act of help, or may have been to prove to Doughboy and to show him what Vash was really capable of. Then he stood on the sand, and lowered his gaze.  
"I have come into this world of which I know nothing to protect the innocent." He said. "Atomic Shock!" This powerful attack hit the cloud and it exploded, but only for a brief second. In the next second, it came back, chuckling.  
"Nice shot." The male voice said. Vash frowned, and looked helpless. Five whirling disks came flying towards him. "Now watch this." Vash knew there was nowhere to run. He slumped down into a kneeling position on the sand.  
"Vash." Doughboy moaned.  
Vash glanced from Doughboy to the five disks coming his way. They were aiming straight at him, no place to run, forward, back, right or left.  
"Ah!" Vash cried. The sound from the whole world seemed to disappear, and all he could see was the five disks in front of him. And he couldn't hear anything either.  
He was alone.  
There came the sound of a drip, as if from a leaky faucet. Vash stood up, closed his eyes, held out his hands:  
"On this very minute  
Give me to powers infinite  
To call away from the past  
Everywhere searching, to find this vast  
This vast source of power  
We'd all love to devour  
Locked up within three girls  
Glittering like golden pearls  
Covered by streaks of black brown and gold  
Lighting up the sky, ever so bold  
The eyes with their loveliness  
The hair with its softness  
The brains with their smartness  
The hearts with their love, courage, and braveness  
All three I put between me, me and the powers of darkness"  
Sound returned to the world once again, and for an instant, Vash couldn't believe what he was seeing. But truly, in front of him, where the three girls: Yuki, Nakita, and Kanari.  
"Key of Clow, Release!" Yuki yelled. She raised her staff and cut off the path of two disks, which came to a stop by her feet. Nakita took out her bell, and (oddly) started to blow it, sending the disk the other way, towards Doughboy and the Cloud.  
"Yikes!" Doughboy said, rolling over. The disk passed over him. Kanari shone her weapon and melted two disks.  
"Wow." Vash said.  
"You know what?" Yuki said, calmly. "I feel it's weird and unsafe around us when we don't bring any of the pets." She glanced at Cherry, who as always, was curled up in Nakita's arms, never talking, and hardly noticeable. "Except Cherry. But we forgot Kero and Suppi and Anora, you know?" She stomped her foot. Nakita ran over to Vash.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said. Vash smiled, rubbing his head. "Oh, um, nice haircut." Doughboy, lying nearby, groaned.  
"Where'd the Cloud go?" Kanari asked, scanning the skies.  
"It's gone." Vash said.  



End file.
